Scarecrow Encounters
by tooperfect4words
Summary: A lighter story about a funky minor character, Pierre. This is the story of a young boy named Nevons, and how he helped to create the funny little garden with the two "Soul-searching" scarecrows. Its PG for now, nothing too violent in this entry.
1. Default Chapter

The Story of Pierre.

this will be my lovely second story. Its about one of my favorite minor characters, Pierre the scarecrow.   
  
"Nevons get in here right now!"

Sitting on the grassy ground, Nevons Belladrum shifted in terror as he heard his mother's shrill voice. "NEVONS!" she yelled this time making him nearly jump. "Coming mom" he called back drawling out his words. He struggled to stand and adjusted his small newsboy cap on his head. The sun over the lake had just went down and he knew he should be getting inside but it was so pretty... "NEVONS!" He shook his head and walked towards the small cottage near the lake's cliffs. He approached it with much caution as his mother burst through the door.

"Nevons! What do you think you are doing out here this late?" she said waving a large wooden spoon at him, "I told you to come back before sundown, and its already dark!" Nevons nodded his head to show he understood as she lightly shoved him through the door. "Now get inside" she said closing the door behind him, "Your dinner is already cold". Nevons again nodded as he walked to a small table in the corner of the cabin and sat down on one of two chairs.

His mother walked through to the next room and brought back a bowl of some sort of soup. She set it on the table next to a loaf of bread and watched as Nevons sniffed it nervously. "What is it?" he asked cautiously peering into the bowl. "Soup" she replied, "Now eat". She tossed a spoon at him and walked back into the next room. Nevons waited for a moment as he heard her settle into her creaky old rocking chair before he whistled to the other corner of the room. A small brown dog responded as he bounced up and padded over to the table. Nevons slipped his bowl under and began to munch on the bread. Hearing his mother rise from her rocking chair he quickly grabbed the bowl and patted the dog away.

"Done already," she asked suspiciously as she picked up his empty bowl, he nodded energetically as she ruffled his hair and walked back into the other room. As she turned down into the small kitchen the dog licked his lips in the corner. She couldn't help but mutter to herself, "That dog is going to be very fat one day" as she set the bowl down and began to wash it out.

Nevons got up from his chair and went through to the next room, "Mom, I'm just going to read a little and then go to bed". His mom stuck her head out of the kitchen, "Okay honey, don't stay up to late".

Nevons smiled in reply as he yelled "K". He slipped into his small bedroom and tossed his shoes against the far wall before throwing himself on his bed. He had no plans of going to sleep early although he knew his mother would want him to. Grabbing a tightly bound leather book, he twisted the rope off and let some folded papers fall on his bed. He smiled as he opened them up revealing multiple drawings of a two-tiered garden and one of a small scarecrow. Looking out his bedroom window he stared straight out towards Lake Hylia. By the old stone pillars where the zora children liked to play, there was a flat space scattered with grass. He watched a large spider scratch its way across the flat space and he wanted to flatten it as well.

That space was where he wanted to put his dream garden. His mother had always complained about finding fresh vegetables, and he saw no reason not to. It was the perfect place, and in the early hours of the morning when a person sat there they would see the most beautiful sight. He had sat there many times and watched from that perfect spot as the lake would light up and shine in the wee hours of the morning. He could only imagine how wonderful it would be when he had his garden there. He figured it would be a beautiful sight for his scarecrow every morning as well. The only problem was, he hadn't built it yet and he didn't know if his mother would ever let him run out that far with out thinking of a chore for him to do.

Nevons sighed; living fatherless had cut his dreams short so many times. He had never ventured out beyond the gates of Lake Hylia. His mother was so busy trying to make their lives work that she never had the time to take him. That was why he resorted to his books and plans for making the Lake special to him. Pulling out his leather book, he flipped through a few pages that had once been splattered with Lake water and were forever ruined before getting to many clippings stuck inside the binding. Nevons had collected as many pictures and pages from other books as he could about the sights outside of the lake. There were the Lost Woods, where he knew he could never travel inside to. And the vast desert, though he doubted that he would ever be able to get beyond the guards. Most of all, Nevons wanted to go to the gates of Hyrule's palace where the hustling bustling of business thrived and children and dogs ran around free. He closed his book for a moment as his eyes drooped shut, he had wanted to travel so much.  
  
The morning light shone through a small window onto Nevon's mother's face. She woke with a start and immediately slipped out of her bed to tie an apron around her tiny waist. She walked through her house to the outside where she began to water a small sickly plant. It wilted under the stream of water and she sighed as her newest attempts at growing their own food failed. Back behind the old zora ruins, Nevons paced about a certain area while dropping stones to mark something. His mother's eyes narrowed as she watched her son continue his steps with the rocks.

"Nevons" she called, "What are you doing?" He turned and waved, "Nothing" he yelled in reply, "Just marking my new garden". "Your new what?" she yelled in reply. He shrugged but he knew she couldn't hear him, "Its nothing don't worry about it" he called before moving on to what he hoped would be the higher garden. When he had finished laying out all the stones he smiled at his work before hearing his mother yelling, "Nevons! Can you come here for a moment?"

He sighed as he stepped over the stones and jogged to see what task his mother had for him today. She handed him a large pail and as sponge before pointing to the lake. "Go fill it up, today is floor scrubbin' day". Nevons' eyes widened as he ran to the lake and quickly filled it up. His mother laughed, he would do anything to get out of cleaning and today was no exception. He trotted back with a full pail of water and then waved to his mother and than quickly sprinted around the house. His mother suppressed a giggle as he peeked his head around the corner to look at her than quickly shot back. She heard him clanging around behind the cottage and couldn't contain herself any longer. "Nevons" she called in between laughs, "I'm going to need that sponge back".

The sponge that Nevons had previously forgotten about came flying around the corner. His mother caught it in between giggles and walked back inside the house to begin cleaning. Nevons peeked around again and not seeing his mother, sprinted across to the lake. Watching him from the window, his mother wet the sponge and dropped it on the floor. A puzzled expression swept across her face as she muttered to herself, "I wonder what that boy could be doing with a shovel". She shook her head before she bent down to do the task she hated so much, cleaning. Behind the zora ruins, Nevons was fast at work with his newly acquired shovel. Behind the house, he had knocked over a wheelbarrow only to have the shovel hit him on the head. This was the start of the garden that over sees lake Hylia.

Nevons was a slow digger; by sundown he had made a small pothole in the center of his square area marked with rocks. When his mother called him in, she found him dirty and tired. She made him jump in the lake twice before she finally let him across the newly scrubbed floors. Completely forgetting about eating, Nevons ran into his bedroom and pulled out his leather book again. The garden had been started, it just was taking a little longer than Nevons could have liked for it to, but at least it had been started. He looked at his drawings again and pulled out an old pencil stub which he stuck behind his ear. His garden design slunk back into the slight slope of the hill. It looked so pretty and he just couldn't bring himself to change it. He slipped the drawings back into the notebook and tossed his pencil aside before falling back asleep.  
  
Nevons' mother woke up once again to find Nevons already gone. She peered out the window and shook her head; he was back to his digging. Picking up a small apple and a croissant, she walked outside. Nevons nearly dropped his shovel as he saw his mom approaching. "Hi mom I uh..." he started as she handed him his breakfast. "I'm just feeding you honey" she replied as a look of a relief swept over his face.

His mother looked around at the whole he had started and raised an eyebrow before walking away. The thing Nevons liked about his mother was her way of not asking. He figured she might have found him a little odd if he had tried to explain he was digging to make a nice garden. She didn't ask him after dinner, or the next morning after his delivered breakfast. In fact, the entire week went by before she finally looked out the window and mentioned it during their lunch. "That's a nice hole you've got going there Nevons, are you trying to level the hill or something?" Nevons shook his head, "Nope, I'm just digging". His mother looked at him over the remains of her sandwich, "And you are digging because...?" Nevons shrugged, "I dunno, I felt like digging". His mother nodded, "Okay honey, what were you going to do with this hole after you had dug it?" Nevons smiled, "You're gonna make me tell the truth huh?" She nodded. "Well, it's kinda embarrassing to me but I'm making a garden so we can grow food. And it's a really good place to watch the sunset". His mother smiled, "That's fine Nevons, we could use a working garden around here, finish it soon". Nevons smiled and nodded before he picked up his dirty shovel and tossed the remains of his lunch at the brown dog. His mother winced, "That dog is a little...plump," she said to no one in particular. Nevons shrugged, "Well, he's happy". His mother shook her head again as he ran out to his garden.

It took Nevons another week to level out that area of the hill. He finished clearing off the lake's hilly soil to reveal a lovely flat cut area into the hill. He easily finished his upper layer the next day, just having to turn all the soil over. When he had finished that, he moved on to setting up a fence around the gardens. He had no idea how to construct a picket fence, and found himself ranting and raving as he ran back to the cottage.

"Mom" he said complaining very loudly, "I dug the gardens out, but I have no idea how to make a fence!" His mother came out with her usual smile, "Would this be a picket fence you wanted to make?" He nodded. "Don't worry about it" she replied, I'll get you one.

Miraculously, Nevons woke up two days later not having done any work to his beginnings and found the fence up, his garden was finished. As he walked outside, he paced around the garden a few times before smiling. "Mom!" he called sounding very cheerful, "It looks great!" His mother walked outside with a smile on as well, "So, does this count as one dream accomplished?" he nodded as he danced around again.

"All we need now are some seeds!" His mother smiled in response, "I guess we will have to go pick some up won't we?" Nevons' eyes lit up, "Can we really leave the lake?" His mother sighed as she looked around one last time, "I guess so" she replied, "But I'm sure if you ask around the lake you'll find someone willing to get some for you". Nevons' face fell, "Okay" he murmured starting back for the cottage. His face had fallen, but his mind was still whirling, "Now where can I get some seeds" he wondered to himself. His mother doused out his question by giving him various chores throughout the day. She topped it off when she handed him a paper sack and asked him to deliver it to his only neighbor, the lonely professor next door.

Nevons walked up the hill at the other side of the lake's beach and he slowly knocked on the metal doors. The professor opened them with his shaky hands and directed Nevons to the center of the lab. Nevons handed him the bag and he slowly shifted through it. "Ah yes very nice" the professor said faintly, "Wait here for a moment".

Nevons looked around the lab and stared at its other occupants. In a glass cage at the other side of the stone room, a baby squid skeleton stared at him from the tank. Nevons' eyes traveled from it to a table of potions. He walked forward and tapped on one of the glass beakers. The liquid inside bubbled against the glass. Nevons straightened as he heard the professor entering again. His hand accidentally slapped against another beaker on the table. The beaker tipped and spilled some lime green substance on a rag in the back pocket of Nevons pants.

The professor smiled and handed Nevons back a black box before sending him out the door. He turned to table of potions and didn't even watch as Nevons walked outside balancing the box on his hands. Nevons mother smiled as he handed her the box before finally letting him free from her load of chores. He smiled with the burden finally over before he found two long straight blocks of wood and began to attach them in the shape of a cross. He then moved on to covering them in twigs and by nightfall, had the small upper torso of a man on a stick made.

He heard the familiar yell, "Nevons!" and he was forced to leave his little man outside on the grass. Nevons ran inside and panted in front of his mom, "Hey" he said, "Sorry I'm late what's for dinner". His mother did her usual smile and left him to eat in peace. "I already ate" she replied, "So I'll leave you alone. He nodded and started towards the table to see that his mother had left him a plate. He heard her creaking in her rocker and the dog came over to nose at his arm. Instead of giving him the food Nevons swatted the dog away, for the first time Nevons ate the meal by himself. He looked towards the small kitchen and heard a soft groan .As he cleaned off the plate he couldn't help wondering if his mother was feeling all right. He skipped over those thoughts in his mind and yelled "G'night mom!" as he walked to his bedroom.

Not bothering to change, Nevons flipped onto his bed and picked out his leather book again. He flipped open the pages and the picture of the scarecrow fell out. Nevons stared at it for a moment, his drawing was naked. He looked out the window at the twig figure he had made lying in the moonlight. Before pulling out a shirt from his drawer and sneaking out of the house.

Nevons dressed his man in the old shirt and a hat before stopping and looking at him again. He pulled out the old red rag from his pocket and tied it on the scarecrow in an artful fashion. "There" he said satisfied as he picked up the stick and walked over to his garden to place it there. He set it in the middle and watched as the face of his scarecrow shone over the lake, it seemed almost human. "Well" Nevons said with a smile, "I will call you Pierre. It finally looks like I'll have a friend to work with me in my garden. Nice to meet you". Nevons shook Pierre's twiggy hand before waving goodnight and laughing to himself on the way back how he had just talked to a scarecrow.

Nevons woke up the next morning to walk outside and get a shock of morning air. The sun was already out and the lake was glimmering. He looked around the outside of the cottage but heard his mother still sleeping from her bedroom. Nevons looked there confused for a moment before walking away, this was the first time in years that she wasn't awake super early. He shrugged it off and walked to his garden.

Having finally found some old tomato seeds, Nevons got to work planting. He dropped on all fours and began to sprinkle some in a small hole when suddenly he felt a large swat on his butt. Nevons jumped up and looked around, there was no one there except for the scarecrow. Looking around suspiciously before bending back down. He had just moved on to the next little hole when he felt an even bigger one smack him right in the butt. "OWWWW" Nevons yelled jumping up and dropping the remainder of the seeds. "Who did that!?!" he said spinning around. The scarecrow's mouth moved that moment to a quick grin. Nevons spun around and stared at him. "Pierre?" he said very confused. The scarecrow didn't move.

Nevons slowly turned around and felt one last swat on the butt. He yelped as he spun around and found the smiling face of Pierre now cracking up with laughter. "Hehehehehe" Pierre said covering one twiggy hand over his mouth and then spinning around with a "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Nevons' mouth dropped open, "Pierre?" he said shakily as the scarecrow spun to the front. "Yeeeeeeeees" he replied straightened his arms to their original position before using them to gesture, "Pierre the scarecrow at your service". Nevons' eyes now widened in a pleasant surprise, "You can talk!" "Why yes I can" Pierre replied, "And I enjoy music, dancing, and standing for a long time on the beach how about you?" Nevons shook his head, "Umm I like to...have...fun?" he said as Pierre started to spin again.

Pierre looked back over the water, "So what do you like to do all day?" he asked continuing to move his twiggy arms. "Well, I like to visit this garden" Nevons replied watching Pierre's eyes wander around the lake. "Good, good" he replied bringing his gaze back to Nevons, "Do you know any good songs?" Nevons shrugged, "I guess...I used to be able to play a small recorder..." Pierre shuttered in excitement, "Really? You should bring it around some day and let me dance baby!" Nevons smiled, "Okay" he said with as he began to grin ear to ear. Pierre took one last spin around before smiling at Nevons as well, "A little happy?" he asked amiably. "Oh its nothing" Nevons replied, "I was just thinking, I think I've finally found somebody to keep my company during the day". Pierre smiled, "Why thank you Nevons" he said with his ear to ear grin, "I'm honored".

This was the beginning of Pierre.


	2. Chapter 2

Updates! I will put out the same message I did on my other story. I would luv it if I get a review for this, one per chapter keeps me going... But anyways, this story is a very different style and I'm hoping this chapter sticks to it. I might update it twice today, this is the shortest chapter I have ever posted... Have fun reading it I guess...  
  
Nevons spent the rest of the morning in the garden. His mother started appearing around the house a little after noon. At first Nevons watched her feeling very worried but he quickly gave it up when he saw her going about her business as usual. Everything seemed okay for the moment and Nevons found himself feeling quite relaxed trying to plant the remaining tomato seeds that had spilled on the ground. That was as relaxed as someone can be with the threat of a scarecrow slapping their butt at any moment.

Nevons spent the rest of the day with Pierre and found himself more than a little reluctant to go back to his mother at the end of the day when the familiar yell came. "NEVONS!" Pierre looked around spinning like crazy, "Does your mother do that every day?" he asked with a sly expression on his twiggy face. Nevons blushed while nodding. "Your mother loves you very much" Pierre said, "Come back tomorrow!"

Nevons nodded and left to go back to the cottage. He was planning on going back to Pierre, and the next day he returned with more savaged seeds and this time a lunch. Pierre was even more talkative but remained extremely disappointed by Nevons not having found any possible way to make music. Soon, Nevons came to check on his garden every morning, and as he woke up earlier everyday to see Pierre, his mother seemed to be waking up later. Nevons watched her worriedly but when he asked she assured him she was just tired. Although he didn't want to, Nevons left his mom to her own devices just in case she was really "just tired".

Pierre was very inquisitive about the world around him. Every time Nevons came back with a different type of seed, Pierre had to know what it was and what it would look like when it was fully grown. He asked random questions about everything anybody could think about. On this particular day as Nevons lay on his back next to the garden, Pierre happened to be watching the birds.

"Oh baby I wish I could do that", he said looking straight up. "What? Fly?" Nevons asked in a monotone as his gaze stayed unfocused on the lake. "No, well maybe" Pierre replied, "I just wish I could leave the lake whenever I wanted to, not necessarily fly, I mean I wouldn't mind walking". Nevons nodded, "Sometimes I wish I could do that too, just walk out those gates and leave the lake". Pierre looked to him with wide scarecrow eyes, "So why don't you" he asked, "Why don't you just walk out those gates and go somewhere far away". Nevons shrugged, "No one to take me I guess...I've always wanted to, I really wish I could just walk out those gates and see something new for a change. But I'd probably die trying to, its dangerous out there, and I would have no one with me".

"So take your mom" Pierre replied now moving his gaze from the birds to Nevons. "Can't, she is always too busy..." Pierre looked at him again, "So take that professor". Nevons looked to him in surprise, "The professor? I don't even know him". Pierre had a look of satisfaction, "Then fine, take me!" Nevons looked to him in shock, "How?" he asked with big eyes. "I'm not sure" Pierre replied doubtfully, "I was leaving that up to you".

"Oh thank you" Nevons replied rolling his eyes as he turned away from Pierre, "I guess I'll just drag you by your stick across the Hylainian fields and pray that nothing tries to eat me or use you as firewood." "Don't stress, baby" Pierre replied, "I will find a way for us to travel!" Nevons smiled, "Okay, you do that" he said as Pierre did his usual spin. Nevons walked home to the cottage that day feeling quite enlightened. Pierre was still spinning as he thought and Nevons couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was thinking.

The next morning, Nevons woke up early as usual and found his mother in the kitchen. She seemed much paler and was slowly stirring something in the small kitchen. "Mom?" Nevons said approaching her cautiously. "Oh hello honey" she replied walking over and lightly kissing his forehead, "I was hoping I would get up before you, I need you to take this back to the professor". She handed him another brown paper bag and weakly smiled before going back to the bowl. Nevons nodded as he stepped out of the cottage and trudged slowly up the hill to the scientist's lab.

He knocked on the heavy metal doors and watched as they creaked open. Nevons entered slowly and the professor waited in the middle of the room. He was once again escorted into the center of the room and the bag was taken from him. Once again, he was given a black box. "I hope your mother feels better this time" the professor replied walking over to look at his creepy squid. Nevons nodded, working up the courage to reply he offered a, "By the way, do you know exactly what it is that is wrong with her?" The professor nodded, "Your mother is ill, a rare disease I'm afraid. Nothing you need to worry about, I'm sure if she just keeps up taking her medicine and living her lifestyle she will be fine".

Nevons nodded as he slowly trotted out the doors and back to the cottage. He acted calm, but he had never felt so worried before in his entire life. As Nevons made his way from the lab to Pierre, he found a very interesting surprise waiting for him. Pierre, instead of wiggling and moving around, was standing there as still as a scarecrow could be. Nevons watched him for a moment before calling "Pierre?"

Pierre didn't move. "Pierre are you in there" Nevons said sounding frustrated, "Because I really need to talk to you". His eyes flashed a little bit of anger, "Pierre friends are supposed to be there for each other and you are sure not being here for me right now!" From behind him, Nevons heard laughing. He turned to see three young zoras, two girls and a guy, pointing and laughing at him.

The guy spoke first, "So" he said with an evil grin, "Talking to a scarecrow and with such violence! I would never have guessed that's what Hylainians with no friends do". Nevons' face turned bright red and he looked to his feet as he whispered harshly under his breath, "Pierre! I could really use your help right now!" Pierre was still silent. The zoras burst out laughing again as Nevons shook Pierre. "Get it straight dumbnut", said smirking, "It's a scarecrow, it isn't gonna move". The other girl started cracking up, "Shake it all you want! This is entertainment".

"Pierre!" Nevons said still trying to wake his silent friend. This was too much for the male zora, he jumped up yelling and pretending to shake something in front of him, "Pierre! Pierre! Wake up Pierre!" The zora girls laughed at his imitation and they all continued to watch Nevons in between giggles. Nevons' eyes began to water, "Pierre..." he said weakly one last time before he took off running towards his cottage. "That's it" he heard the male calling from behind him, "Run off to mommy". Nevons didn't even bother to hear what else the guy was calling at him as he ran in and slammed the door shut.

Pierre stood up stick straight and watched the three laughing zoras with dull eyes. The male jumped from the rock he had been standing on and slipped on to the beach to look at Pierre. The girls followed suite and one grabbed his arm as they moved closer to the garden. "What is this?" the guy exclaimed kicking aside a wispy tomato plant. "Or this" he said squashing a very thin looking beginnings of a squash, "that sorry excuse of boy has a pretty sorry excuse of a garden as well". He kicked aside a dirt mound and approached Pierre. "I'm guessing this must be that guy's only friend" he said laughing as he jabbed a webbed finger into Pierre's twiggy belly. "What a sorry excuse for a friend as well" he said laughing as he lifted a curled fist and punched Pierre right in the face watching as Pierre's stick bent over backward with the hit.

The girl grabbing his arm batted her eyelashes at him, "Nice hit Jake..." she started to say as Pierre sprang back and smacked the guy in the face. Jake, the guy, jumped back in surprise. "What is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked as Pierre continued to swing back and forth. "No" the girl not holding his arm replied, "I think its just you kind of punched him all the way backwards..." "Shut up" Jake replied with flashing eyes, "Come on lets go, I think I'm beginning to feel lame, we've been here too long". The girls giggled at this as he plunged into the blue waters. Pierre watched him with icy eyes.

The end of this chapter! hah its done, u cant read anymore on this page!


End file.
